


one and only

by lliquid



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lliquid/pseuds/lliquid
Summary: она была словно свеча: ярко горела всю жизнь, сжигая все, что было рядом, и умерла, оставляя после себя лишь мерзкий воск и искалеченные судьбы.ghost - candle queen(ft. gumi)
Kudos: 1





	one and only

_ever since she was a child  
she always knew how to get her way  
just act a little bit wild  
and someone will surely come to play_

маленькая монтаг не знает о том, как на самом деле опасны битвы. мама не даст ее в обиду. она не такая же, как ее соклановцы. она лучше. она важнее. именно она станет следующей главой, разве может быть иначе?  
монтаг не любит одиночество, но оно ее преследует. никому в клане особенно нет до нее дела. разве что мама часто, шипя сквозь зубы, ругается на нее после очередной ее выходки. и смотрит так осуждающе, что вся кровь в ее жилах становится льдом, таким же холодным, неприятным, обжигающим, как и весь юг. но не лучше ли так, чем быть совсем одной?  
монти слышала, что их клан называют бичом юга. почему? наверное, они просто боятся их силы. да, именно так. все они просто жалкие слабаки. но монтаг не такая.

_it's a truth she took to heart  
but humility and patience didn't come with age  
she's born to play this part  
a diva's always center stage_

монтаг моргассон, принцесса своего клана, будущая его правительница, наконец, празднует свой восемнадцатый день рождения, день ее коронации. о, это ли не повод для большого празднования? достойнейшая по факту собственного рождения, незаменимая, несравненная, слишком прекрасная для это места дева получает заслуженные бразды правления. ее почти не волнует мнение родителей на этот счет. почему ее вообще должно волновать то, что думают мертвецы?  
монтаг не глупая, она знает, что собственными силами не справится с ними. не глупая, поэтому призывает в лесу влагнагога. не глупая, поэтому совершает сделку с тем червеподобным незнакомцем. именно так. монтаг моргассон никогда не была слабой, никогда не была трусливой. она всего лишь _  
**дьявольски**   
_ умна.

_toddler's cries that grow louder and louder  
relishing in untestable power  
glowing red in a black and white scene,  
the one and only:  
candle queen  
stoking the flames that burn higher and higher  
royalty with a crown of fire  
setting ablaze an extravagant scene,  
the one and only:  
candle queen_

люди считают, что люцилла любит лишь себя. она злится: «что эти идиоты вообще знают обо мне?!» люцилла любит многие вещи: битвы, кровь, грязь, вид поверженных ею врагов, огонь. о, как прекрасен огонь! он горяч, как она сама, как ее кровь, он красив, он уничтожает все, не оставляя ничего, кроме жалкого пепла, он… ничем не напоминает ей о родных, мерзких, пробирающихся ужасным холодом до костей, краях. жечь – величайшее удовольствие для нее.  
но глупостью было бы сказать, что она себя не любит. такую, как она, невозможно не любить. она красива, умна, сильна. уникальна. не нашлось в этом мире той, кто могла бы заменить ее. люцилла не такая, как все.

_addicted to adrenaline  
and always looking for attention  
thought to be so genuine…_

графиня люцилла… как же красиво и величественно это звучит. и как она могла раньше желать главенствования в каком-то жалком клане на юге? теперь в ее руках целый огромный город, и в этот раз она не позволит ничему отобрать у нее эту власть. нет, она не сбежит, как тогда.  
она хочет, чтобы везувианцы любили ее. конечно, они ее полюбят, как же иначе? она же так прекрасна. о, люди уже ее любят. а еще они очень любят вечеринки, которые она устраивает. и все же идеальный человек идеален во всем.

_…when she's suddenly met with apprehension_

это какая то нелепость! что о себе вообще возомнил тот долговязый пацан, один из тех, что украл угрей? не принять приглашение самой графини везувии люциллы?! его друзья сразу все поняли, а этот щенок… ему бы не поздоровилось, не сбеги он раньше.

_the fighting has begun  
and she'd do anything to get ahead  
like using people as ladder rungs  
and sweeping eggshells under the bed_

на удивление тихий вечер в компании хорошего вина и любимых собак. такое редкое удовольствие в жизни графини...  
люцилла никогда не была сентиментальной, но даже ее порой могут захлестнуть воспоминания и тревоги. странное, неприятное и непривычное чувство. а все из-за того идиотского вопроса, заданного на недавней вечеринке.  
как же она стала той, кто она сейчас? конечно, с самого начала она была особенной, но было бы глупостью не признать, что это далеко не все. все кажется таким далеким и туманным: еще горячее сердце отца в ее слегка дрожащих руках, липкое чувство страха, которое она ощутила, когда мать прижала ее к земле, приставляя к горлу копье, намереваясь убить, трупы на поле боя, адская боль при ампутации руки, мертвые тела неугодных ей идиотов, лица тех людей, что она закинула в темницу, позже планируя казнить… отдельно в голову приходят сцены сделок со двором, с дьяволом. в какую грязную игру она играла всю жизнь... хах, но разве это настолько плохо? люциллу это не волнует.

_ah, but there's hope for you still  
before it all comes unfurled  
ah, you just need to chill  
it's not the end of the world_

ЭТОГО не должно было произойти! как ОНА могла заразиться чумой? да, это правда, что чума всегда за ней следовала, но все же… чем она заслужила это? «мир несправедлив, монти» – слышит она в своей голове голос матери. почему она вообще вспоминает о ней в такой момент?!  
нет, она должна успокоиться. все исправимо. она сделает все возможное, чтобы вылечиться. ее смерть будет огромнейшим упущением для этого мира.  
она яростно отдает распоряжение создать крематироиум, дает вальдемару огромную власть – все ради того, чтобы вылечиться. она обязана выжить.

_she just can't help but be this ways  
he lost her true self long ago  
now all her friends have been pushed away  
because a caricature is all they know_

она умирает. она продолжает надеяться, что у нее есть шансы, но… она так не хочет умирать. умирать вот так. обессиленной, бледной, выцвевшей. она продолжает улыбаться – скорее скалиться – ведь иначе уже не может. не может дать слабину даже при себе. ведь эта ухмылка уже давно въелась в ее кожу и, может, даже кости. ведь она никогда не умела по-другому. ведь она никогда не знала, что можно по-другому.  
она видела укоризну во взгляде надьи, видела чистейшую ненависть в глазах азры, видела неприязнь на лице джулиана… о, и самое главное! она видела, как везувианцы, ее народ, народ, так любивший свою графиню, веселился на маскараде в честь ее дня рождения БЕЗ нее.

_toddler's cries that grow louder and louder  
everyone rushing to disavow her  
all alone in a black and white scene,  
the one and only:  
candle queen  
hurt by the flames that burn higher and higher  
clutching a broken crown of fire  
all alone in the final scene,  
the one and only:  
candle queen_

теперь огонь не кажется таким хорошим и приятным. все же быть инквизиторкой ей нравилось больше…  
пламя сжирает ее. своими горячими клыками раздирает ее плоть, дробит ее кости, жрет ее органы. съедает ее прекрасное тело, превращает его в пепел.  
люцилла уже ничего не чувствует. боже, просто прекрати эту пытку…  
чем же она заслужила такой ужасный конец?

_what a pity, that candle queen_


End file.
